Talk:Citadel Security Services
So does citadel security have a symbol, or anything that can be interpreted as a symbol. ralok 22:44, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Ranks Does C-Sec have ranks like the military? If so, do the ranks cover all the divisions as a whole, or does each division have a small set of individual ranks? --Cyberweasel89 01:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well we know that they have at least some rank structure, as we've seen C-Sec Sergeants as well as a Captain and an Executor, but my guess would be that their rank structure would be less like that of a military and more like that of a police force, as they are primarily a law enforcement organization. SpartHawg948 01:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Equipment I proposed to add " Equipment Main article:Equipment of the Citadel Security Services" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/French_Army#Equipment http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Army#Equipment Someone deleted this with no explanations thus I ask what other people think? :I didn't delete anything. I slapped a delete tag on the page and stated my reason for doing so, which opens it up for discussion. After a seven-day period (or sooner), admins will reign in and delete the page or remove the tag. Lksdjf 22:44, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :Also, there is no justification for creating articles unless there is a fair bit of content that can be added to them. I see a link to a skycar...and nothing else. Granted, the page is new, but what else of novel value could you add to the page that would not already be repeated elsewhere? Linking to the x3M page or copying content from that page to your new page doesn't justify its existence. Lksdjf (talk) 22:47, January 1, 2014 (UTC) And trying to delete a page 3 minutes after its creations just because it's empty does not justify its deletion. But I'm talking about this removal " Equipment Main article:Equipment of the Citadel Security Services" from this page. C-SEC is a law enforcement agency or paramilitary group and I added this to the page like on wikipedia pages for armies or law enforcement agencies. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/French_Army#Equipment http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Army#Equipment http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Los_Angeles_Police_Department#Resources "Structure Divisions Recruitment" those cattegories are already on the page. Why cannot I add Equipment like on many wikipedia pages?Masterus1 (talk) 23:03, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :That's why the delete tag exists. Nobody here unilaterally deletes anything unless it absolutely violates whatever standards we have in place. Notice how those pages go on to expand on the topic that was linked in the main article. Doing so in the main article simply clutters an already-winding page. Unless you can expand on X3M and M-8 Avenger, I can't think of a reason why the page should exist. :The key here is "expansion". Articles don't get created just to group things; that's why categories at the bottom of the page exist. Without substantial and novel content, they are subject to deletion, especially if they're redundant. If you want this page to exist, create a draft in your sandbox and present it to the community when you're done with it. Lksdjf (talk) 23:16, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Say what you think i modified the page again. Both our solutions are correct as I followed the "wikipedia" style while you prefer the wiki one.Masterus1 (talk) 23:23, January 1, 2014 (UTC) While wiki rules are based on Wikipedia's rules, they are unique to each wiki. Wiki rules are not carbon copies of Wikipedia rules, and this wiki is no exception. So no, Wikipedia rules are not the gold standard. Also, I haven't seen any change in more than half an hour. It's still a bunch of links with screenshots that won't do, due to our unwritten screenshot rules. Are you planning on adding any novel content? Lksdjf (talk) 23:30, January 1, 2014 (UTC) The whole thing is, that this Wiki is based on official canon and lore - not on fanon and (or) private speculations. Unless there is a clear hints in canon on list of what might be in C-Sec's inventory and what might not, it seems nothing more than private speculations. Sometimes such speculations are indeed needed - for example if you are running a roleplaying site focused on C-Sec's activities in ME universe, but this Wiki is not a fanon or roleplaying site,sorry --Terran Ghost (talk) 12:17, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Number of employees Just stumbled across some paradox. In-game stats give Citadel population as 13,2 million sentients (Mass Effect 2) excluding keepers. Codex gives the info that C-Sec employs 200 000 operatives. But - that will give us a staggering ratio 66 law enforcement officers per 1000 populations (guess, keepers don't need police services at all). For example, in reality UK got 3.07 police officers per 1000 citizens, Russia got 5,46 and Serbia sports 6.31 police officers per 1000 citizens. How there can be ANY organized crime at all on the Citadel in these circumstances? Or any of these two figures are wrong? --Terran Ghost (talk) 12:31, March 24, 2014 (UTC)